


Just some Ryder/Liam drabble(s)

by Cloak_n_Dagger



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drack doing the dad thing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, genderless Ryder, just Ryder & Liam being adorable dorks, ryder isn't gendered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloak_n_Dagger/pseuds/Cloak_n_Dagger
Summary: Ryder's gender is not specified, if I decide to do something with a gendered Ryder I'll post it separately (if I mess this up plz let me know). Takes place after the main events of ME:A, assumes you know the details (emails etc) from the Liam romance. Nothing coherent, starting with 1 short fic, it may/may not become more.  I'm just trying to get back in to writing lol.





	1. Future Home

"So, a land claim? Something with a view?"

 

They were on the couch in Ryder's quarters, getting ready to watch a vid, pocorn and sodas and all. Ryder almost gave Liam the old fist-bump on the shoulder, feeling uncomfortable even considering such an adult concept.

 

 _It's not that I don't_ want _to get more serious, really._

 

Liam just seemed so confident and nonchalant, even when mentioning things like marriage, or kids. Ryder didn't feel nearly as composed when it came to anything concerning Liam Kosta.

 

_Right after cryo, Liam's little smile and wave. Habitat 7, the shared glances conveying all the feelings they didn't have words for. And all the big and little moments since then, too._

 

A shake of a head - _snap out of it_ \- looking up, golden brown eyes meeting Ryder's, a lopsided smile, bordering on a smirk.

 

"Of course. I think we deserve that. Don't you?"

 

"Sure. But it was in that email. So... do you, like..."

 

"Do I want it to be with you?"

 

Ryder breathed in sharply. _There it is._ Everything about Liam screamed he was teasing, but he also hadn't exactly answered.

 

"Yeah."

"Depends. How do you feel about home cinema sets?"

 

It took a second to sink in.

 

"Hate them. I thought you would have figured that out by now."

 

Liam burst out laughing, taking some time to catch his breath before his expression became serious again, and he responded.

 

"Seriously though, Ryder. Have I not been clear? Need me to be more obvious?"

 

"Hey, you didn't exactly want me to read that email. Maybe you were just reminding yourself to find a bachelor pad."

 

"Sure, Ryder. A honey on every planet, yeah? Totally my style."

 

Liam wrapped his arm around Ryder's head, who nearly expected knuckles to scrape over their scalp. Instead there were warm lips and breath, along with a whispered " _you idiot_ ". Ryder took advantage by leaning into Liam's chest, breathing in his scent, feeling the familiar heartbeat. Liam pulled his fingers through Ryder's hair.

 

"Don't believe you'd actually think that. So, what's up? Am I going too fast for you, Ryder? Having second thoughts? Because, I could get that. Things have just begun settling down a bit after... everything." Ryder could feel him gesture, could heer him searching for a few simple words to describe all the craziness since arriving in Andromeda. "Gives a person time to think, you know?"

 

_Now he's rambling. And letting me off the hook in case I've changed my mind._

 

Ryder broke Liam's hold to look him in the eyes.

 

"No! It's just... you're so... confident? The way you wrote 'love you' after sending that email by accident? Even talking about... m-"

"Ryder, please. You know me. Half the time I say stuff before I realize I've thought it." Liam shifted so he could take Ryder's hands in his own. "After that time I got so angry, and the couch, I was nervous as hell to talk to you. That soccer match on Eos? Terrifying. I stared at my screen for _at least_ five minutes after sending that email. Totally. Horrified.. But I'd rather be out there, feelings on the line, heart racing, than regretting not taking chances. That's _real_. When I talked about our future, after Meridian, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. But that's just what it's like. What _we're_ like. You know, in my head. I mean, when I think about us."

 

A smile crept over Ryder's face, and Liam beamed back.

 

"Okay. Good. Or, you know, I'm glad I'm not the only one who gets nervous."

 

Ryder leaned back in the couch and snuggled against Liam's shoulder. Some ancient Earth action-vid was still queued up on the screen, waiting to be watched. A sequel, set during christmas according to Liam. Ryder couldn't remember the name, something to do with killing, or dying. _Hard to kill 2? No, Die Hard 2._

 

"So, you get nervous when talking to me. Good to know."

 

He almost sounded cocky now.

 

" _Sometimes._ "

 

Liam chuckled.

 

"It doesn't work like that, Liam. You just admitted you get nervous too!"

 

"Still, embarrassing."Liam made a show of sucking the last bit of soda through his straw. "Any wishes for our future home, _Pathfinder_?"

 

"I don't think we'll be building mansions any time soon, Liam. But a view is a good start. I think I liked Meridian. You?"

 

"Good choice. We should definitely go exploring. Find a nice spot."

 

"It's a date."

 

Ryder gave the play command, and the vid started, in all it's twentieth century glory.

 

"And Ryder?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I do, you know. Love you."

 

"I love you too, Liam."


	2. Drack's dad talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drack talks to Liam about his involvement with Ryder

“So, kid… You and Ryder, huh?

 

An innocent enough question, if it hadn’t been Drack asking. The ancient krogan stood leaning against the Nomad. A krogan who could _very easily_ break every bone in his body, Liam reminded himself. Liam shifted his weight from one leg to the other, trying to get his brain working. He’d just woken up from a nap on his couch with a burning throat. All he wanted was a glass of nice, cool water.

Drack seemed to have taken a particular interest in Ryder, whom he referred to as ‘very trustworthy _and_ pretty capable on the battlefield, for a squishy human', and was looking at him with something of a glint in his eye, appearing casual but determined. Liam nervously rubbed his forehead. He wasn’t ready for this conversation. But the combination of being half asleep, a burning desire to get that drink, and just being Liam, made him decide to just address the unspoken question instead of playing along.

 

“You gonna ask me about my intentions, old man?”

 

Drack let out a dry chuckle and cracked the joints of his fingers.

 

“Dunno, should I?”

 

Wow, he really went there. A slight irritation crept over Liam. Who did Drack think he was, Ryder’s father? Who did he think Liam was? Some brat only looking to score?

 

“We’re both adults, Drack. Nothing you have to worry about.”

 

Instantly, Drack was standing upright, blocking Liam’s path and, god forbid, pointing his finger at Liam’s chest. Internally Liam shook his head at himself. He found himself looking for ways to get something in between him and the krogan, just in case.

 

“Adults. Ha! From my perspective, both of you barely have shed your dewclaw!” The finger poked at his chest. “Way I see it, Ryder barely has family left with dad dead and that twin in a coma. _Someone_ has to worry about ‘em. Especially because Ryder is always worrying about everybody else!”

 

For a second Liam felt indignation at the implication that he wouldn’t lay down his life to protect Ryder, but he knew Drack was referring more to Tann and the Initiative than to him, in particular. Liam knew the background story of _that_ bad blood, and couldn’t blame Drack for it. Ryder probably was one of the few humans in this galaxy who were actively working to make things right with the krogans, New Tuchanka, and the Exiles. Liam loved how Ryder was fighting to bring everyone in Andromeda together. It was one of the many things that connected them. He found himself starting to laugh softly.

 

“So, Drack. You care about Ryder. I guess we finally have something in common.”

 

Drack stood  still for a moment, finger at Liam’s chest, before he started laughing and slapped Liam on the shoulder.

 

“I guess you’re right kid. Ryder reminds me of Kesh sometimes. Just as much of a handful.”

 

“I believe it. Listen, old man, I just want Ryder to be happy and safe. Or at least happy and with decent back up, you know what I mean.”

 

“Ha! Keeping Ryder out of trouble is _two_ full-time jobs!”

 

Both of them just stood there laughing, until Drack continued.

 

“I had you going for a sec there though, right? I still got it.”

 

“I knew you were messing with me, you asshole!”

 

Liam was still laughing, and almost slapped Drack’s shoulder, before thinking better of it.

 

“You think I believe Ryder is the one who needs protection from you? No offense kid, but your quads ain’t that big. Besides, If Ryder gets hurt on your watch you’d learn what an old krogan can do soon enough. No, Gil told me it’s human custom that fathers threaten their kids newfound mate. Sometimes with guns! And since Ryder’s father isn’t exactly here I thought I’d fill in.”

 

“Yeah, thanks for that. I have to go change my pants now, see you later.”

 

While Liam continued his way to the crew quarters, still laughing softly, he made a mental note to get back at Gil later.


End file.
